reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Marston334
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions, especially your edit on the Nastas page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Before your next contribution, we would like you to read the rules of the west before making any further edits. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on member talk pages. :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. We're happy to have you here, and are looking forward to working with you! The Red Dead Wiki crew Pictures Hello, Marston334. Recently, you've been adding pictures to the gallery on the John Marston article. While this is encouraged and I'm glad you're trying to help the wiki, there are some problems I'd like to address. First, a couple of the pictures you added were already on the article. Please go through the gallery to make sure the picture you are going to add isn't already featured. Second, all of the pictures you uploaded were thumbnails. If you are going to save an image, please make sure you are saving the full image, rather than a shrunken version of it. The reason we discourage the uploading of thumbnails is because they have a very small image size and are hard to see. Lastly, please stop uploading one picture per edit. If you want to upload five pictures to an article, you can do it all in one edit, rather than uploading a picture, saving your edit, and then repeating. Not only does this spam the recent edits page, but it could be viewed as Achievement Boosting. Thank you for reading. Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 16:06, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Georges You've recently created a couple of pages - George Toolman and George Darwinson - where the name in the title of the page (George) does not match the name in the body of the page (Richard, Norman). Please let me know your intention with these pages since they aren't correct as they are currently written. 2ks4 16:44, July 21, 2011 (UTC) New Picture Nice picture for that Savvy Merchant Outfit. The message you sent me... You said I deleted some information that you posted. That's not ture, I never deleted anything, I just added a quote. This Picture Buisness Having gone through the recent picture uploads I came across numerous (i.e. enough for you to get a wiki achievement) pictures you posted that are already images on the site. The ones you uploaded are only different when you take into account that they are entirely too small. So small they are pretty much unusable - that is if they aren't a small version of a larger image already existing on the wiki. And then there's a whole set that you didn't even bother to post to articles which is just ridiculous. I want you to know that if I see any more of this nonsense, I will make good on the "achievement boosting" ban Hobbes threatened above. While we encourage people to edit freely, all you've managed to do is make more work for the admins. Can you please be more conscientious in the future? Thanks. - JackFrost23 20:46, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Featured Article Process We've recently added a process that allows users to nominate and vote for the featured articles on the wiki. Nominating and voting are open to users with at least 50 main space edits, which means that you qualify. If you're interested in participating, please start by checking out the policy page, which gives an overview of the process and links to the voting page. 2ks4 (talk) 06:46, August 11, 2011 (UTC) I'll add you You sound like a great fan, I'm only on PS3 with RDR, but I will be getting it for 360 soon, I'll be sure to add you!